Numb
by Corail Zaarea
Summary: Vide. Il se sentait vide. Et seul. Mais cette fois il en avait assez. Pourtant, il était loin d'imaginer toutes les conséquences de son geste...
1. Séparations

**Auteur : **Corail

**Genre **: Angst, Gluc'fic

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de DNAngel ne m'appartiennent pas. Et c'est vraiment dommage. Mais bon, d'un autre côté j'adore ce qu'en fait l'auteur pour l'instant alors je me console Et puis ça n'empèche pas de les emprunter….

**Avertissement habituel :** Diabétiques et suicidaires s'abstenir (diabétiques suicidaires : wellcome !)

**Avertissement spécial AliaZanetsu : **Fée Carmine peut lire ce chapitre sans risque, il est particulièrement triste et allégé en sucre.

**Remerciements :** A ma sœur Alia qui a trouvé le titre de cette fic ! Je suis toujours aussi douée pour les inventer...

**Chapitre1 : Séparations**

Satoshi Hiwatari referma la porte de son appartement et poussa un lourd soupir. Le jour de sa dernière visite au lycée, il aurait dû se sentir plus léger…Après tout il allait pouvoir se concentrer à plein temps à sa carrière policière, sans être contraint de suivre des cours inférieurs de plusieurs années à son véritable niveau d'études. Il contempla avec un sourire amusé le rouleau qu'il tenait encore à la main : son diplôme… Finalement l'académie n'avait pas trouvé mieux que de le lui donner… Il le posa sur la commode de sa chambre, en dessous du précédent. Celui-là ses parents l'avaient fait encadrer, à l'époque… Il effleura le cadre usé, la gorge nouée. Ils étaient morts l'été suivant, d'un « banal » accident de voiture. Il se rappelait encore de leur fierté devant ses notes : plus de 18 de moyenne… Lui même était un peu déçu : tout ça à cause d'une langue…

_-_Cette fois-ci j'ai eu 19 dans toutes les matières ; murmura t'il au portrait du couple enlacé qui lui souriait depuis la commode.

Sauf que cette fois ci il était le seul à s'en réjouir. Abandonnant le parchemin, il repassa dans la pièce à vivre de son appartement. Le beau temps n'améliorait pas son humeur morose. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre : en ce moment même, il le savait, les élèves de terminale fêtaient leurs résultats dans la cour du lycée, transformée en kermesse géante. Devant Niwa, il avait prétexté d'un travail policier urgent pour s'éclipser. De toute façon le jeune garçon était bien trop occupé pour que son absence risque de le gêner…

Il ferma les yeux, revoyant la scène qui avait eu lieu le matin même. Niwa s'était approché de lui, seul pour une fois. Ces derniers temps, il passait énormément de temps avec Riku et ils se parlaient peu, mais Hiwatari ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir : auprès de la jeune fille, Daisuké semblait heureux…Et puis entre leurs courses-poursuites nocturnes et Krad menaçant sans cesse de s'en prendre à lui, il pouvait comprendre que Daisuké l'évite. Lui même ne faisait rien pour l'approcher, trop heureux de voir enfin son ami prendre ses mises en garde au sérieux. Même s'il ne se leurrait pas : si Daisuké ne recherchait plus sa compagnie, c'était surtout dû à l'évolution de ses relations avec la jeune fille… Malgré tout, leurs conversations lui manquaient et son cœur s'était fait plus léger quand Niwa était venu lui parler seul à seul. Pourtant, il l'avait senti se bloquer dans sa poitrine quand le jeune rouquin avait commencé à parler, l'air très gêné.

_-Hiwatari j'ai… J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire._

_-Ah ?_

_Lui aussi avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Quelque chose qui se bloquait dans sa gorge depuis près de deux ans. Mais il doutait que Daisuké soit prêt à l'entendre. Il se concentra donc pour conserver sa façade de semi intérêt poli et haussa simplement un sourcil, attendant la suite._

_-C'est… C'est au sujet de Dark._

_Les yeux de Daisuké reflétaient la peine et Hiwatari sentit le froid commencer à se répandre dans ses veines. Il savait ce que Daisuké allait dire ensuite… et ce que cela signifierait…_

_-Il…J'aime Riku tu comprends, et elle m'aime vraiment alors… il a disparu. Tu n'auras plus à le poursuivre…_

_Le hurlement de rage de Krad résonna à l'intérieur de son esprit. Son rival lui échappait encore…Satoshi s'en moquait, il avait bien trop froid pour se soucier de son double. Cette fois, Daisuké était définitivement hors de portée… Apparemment le jeune rouquin avait du mal à accepter la perte de son être ailé : il semblait au bord des larmes. Il le vit pourtant relever la tête avec un sourire forcé._

_-C'est plutôt bien quand même non ? Plus de vols, ni… ni rien…_

_Les années de contrôle sur lui même d'Hiwatari portèrent leurs fruits : il réussit à sourire en retour et à articuler d'une voix presque chaleureuse_

_-Oui. Je n'aurai plus à te poursuivre. Et ça prouve que tu es heureux._

_Daisuké sourit plus franchement._

_-C'est vrai._

_Soudain il serra impulsivement le blond dans ses bras._

_-Merci Hiwa. Tu es un ami génial. Vraiment, merci pour tout._

_-Hum…_

_Daisuké s'éloigna de lui, rougissant quelque peu de son audace et se passa une main dans les cheveux, l'air embarassé._

_-Bon ben… on se retrouve à la remise des diplômes, ok ?_

_Sans attendre de réponse il était reparti en courant, certainement rejoindre celle qui l'avait libéré. Hiwatari avait senti une larme rouler sur sa joue et l'avait essuyée rageusement. Ce genre de faiblesse était indigne de lui. _

Hiwatari poussa un nouveau soupir, tentant d 'écarter ces souvenirs. Il avait réussi à faire bonne figure pendant le cérémonie et même à paraître flatté des intarissables félicitations du jury. Son père adoptif n'était de toute façon pas venu, trop occupé sans doute… En fait il doutait de parvenir à l'intéresser à nouveau un jour, maintenant que Dark n'apparaîtrait plus. _Dommage pour ton plan de carrière « papa ». Enfin, dommage pour moi surtout, vu que tu ne m'as adopté que pour ça…_

L'adolescent posa son front contre la vitre fraîche de la fenêtre. Il allait à nouveau être seul… Il se moquait de perdre le pseudo amour intéressé de son père, il savait surtout qu'avec la disparition de Dark et la fin de leurs études il n'aurait plus aucune excuse pour suivre Niwa, pour manger avec lui, pour lui parler… pour l'observer de loin, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire, par devoir d'abord puis peu à peu par besoin… Jusqu'à présent malgré les différents coup de cœur du jeune roux il n'avait pu s'empêcher de conserver l'espoir. Il avait beau savoir que c'était vain, il avait rêvé qu'un jour Daisuké se tournerait vers lui, se rendrait compte de la place qu'il occupait dans sa vie… Il ne pensait pas, n'avait pas voulu penser que son amour pour cette fille grandirait à ce point.

_J'ai été stupide. Ne jamais s'approcher, ne jamais aimer._

°Je suis tout à fait d'accord°

Hiwatari sursauta devant la pensée de son double. Perdu dans sa peine, il l'avait totalement oublié.

°Oublié ? Je serais presque vexé. Cet… « enfant » ne vaut rien, il n'est rien par lui même ; je ne vois pas pourquoi tu réagis comme ça.°

_-_Tu ne me comprends pas. Tu ne m'as jamais compris.

°C'est faux. C'est TOI qui ne te comprends pas. Tu refuses ce que tu es, comment veux tu que cela aille ?°

_-_J'en ai assez…

°Tout de suite les grands mots. C'est plutôt à moi de me plaindre : je devrai encore attendre avant d'éliminer Dark. Ce pleutre est à nouveau bien caché dans leur ADN…°

Hiwatari eut un sourire amer. Au moins un qui n'abandonnait jamais. S'il n'avait pas Dark avec Daisuké, il essaierait de le tuer à travers ses descendants…

°Exactement. En ce sens nous sommes différents.°

Hiwatari écarquilla les yeux. C'était évident.

_-_Tu as raison, nous sommes très différents…

Il sentit l'entité réagir au changement de sa voix, paniquer légèrement quand il se dirigea dans la salle de bains et commença à fouiller dans l'armoire à pharmacie.

° Hiwa… Hikari ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ! °

_-_J'abandonne.

°Tu QUOI !°

_-_J'abandonne. Je n'ai personne… Personne à aimer, personne qui tienne véritablement à moi. Tout ce que j'ai c'est… un psychopathe qui n'attend qu'une faute d'inattention de ma part pour s'emparer de mon corps et tuer celui que j'aime, ou son enfant. Alors on arrête.

°Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

_-_Tu crois ? Tu as réussi à m'en empêcher quand mes parents sont morts ; en te faisant passer pour mon ami ; mais c'est fini tout ça. Toi aussi tu es fini.

Rinçant méticuleusement le verre à dents avant de s'en servir, il le remplit d'eau et entreprit tout aussi consciencieusement d'avaler l'intégralité des tablettes situées devant lui.

°Hikari ! Hiwatari !Arrête ! Espèce de…

L'entité luttait pour prendre le contrôle mais l'adolescent avait appris à la contenir et sourit de ses efforts, sans interrompre sa tâche.

°Espèce de lâche ! Tu fuis ! C'est… pitoyable !

_-_…

°Ta méthode même est lâche !

_-_Désolé, mais je déteste la vue du sang. Et finir en crêpe en bas de l'immeuble ne me tentait pas.

°P… ! Mais si tu ne tiens plus à la vie laisse moi ton corps ! Tu n'en as plus besoin ! Je te promets que tu cesseras totalement d'exister si tu veux !

_-_Jamais. Je ne te laisserai jamais mon corps.

°O…Ok ! J'arrête d'essayer de te le prendre alors ! Il y a d'autres garçons, d'autres filles aussi ! Tu tomberas amoureux à nouveau !

_-_Et j'aurai des enfants ? Désolé, être le dernier des Hikari me convient parfaitement !

°Et… Et mourir seul, ça te convient peut être ? C'est ridicule !

_-_J'ai toujours été seul.

Krad resta muet quelques instants devant l'amertume qui perçait dans la voix de l'adolescent. Hiwatari termina sa tâche avant de rassembler les emballages épars pour les jeter dans la corbeille. Un demi sourire satisfait aux lèvres il quitta la salle de bains, sans faire plus de cas des protestations de plus en plus désespérées de l'être ailé qui avait repris ses esprits, et mit un disque de musique classique en sourdine avant de s'installer confortablement dans la pièce à vivre de l'appartement, sur le canapé. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur son logement : impeccable. De toute façon il n'avait pas envie de passer ses derniers instants à ranger. Il hésita un instant à se lever pour débrancher le téléphone, mais seul son père en connaissait le numéro, et il ne risquait pas de lui annoncer la visite de Dark de si tôt…

Son regard se posa sur le bloc de papier rangé sur le bureau. Aurait-il dû écrire une lettre d'adieu ? Bah, à quoi bon ? Son père se moquerait bien de ses raisons, et il n'en aurait que plus de mal à étouffer l'affaire. Et il ne voulait pas culpabiliser Daisuké. Au fond, ce n'était pas la faute du jeune rouquin. Ce dernier lui avait offert une amitié sincère, cadeau qu'il ne pensait même pas être en droit d'espérer. Attendre de lui quoi que ce soit de plus était futile et égoïste. De plus, même si par miracle il parvenait à l'oublier et retombait amoureux, il ne ferait que recommencer à souffrir. Krad ne le laisserait jamais en paix…

_J'ai fait le bon choix_. songea t-il amèrement.

Il s'installa plus confortablement, consulta sa montre et soupira. Encore près d'une heure à attendre. A présent il regrettait de ne pas avoir choisi un poison plus violent, mais il n'en avait pas à sa disposition. Certes il aurait pu s'en procurer d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais finir sa vie sur un acte illégal…Mieux valait s'armer de patience. Après tout celle ci ne lui avait jamais fait défaut.

Il attendit donc, immobile, contemplant vaguement les rares oiseaux qui passaient dans le coin de ciel derrière les vitres de sa fenêtre. De temps en temps il repoussait un assaut de Krad, ce dernier tentant pour une énième fois de prendre la direction de son corps. Vu le peu de sentiments qui habitaient Hiwatari à ce moment il ne risquait pas d'y parvenir….

Enfin, il sentit ses perceptions se brouiller, sa vue devenir de plus en plus floue, et il plongea dans le néant.

**A suivre…**

**Non, on ne tue pas l'auteur ! D'ailleurs la suite immédiate devrait arriver bientôt vu qu'elle est déjà écrite ! (Comment ça tout le monde s'en fiche ? Mais c'est méchant ça ! ;). En attendant... °Petites étoiles dans les yeux° vous n'avez pas une envie subite d'utiliser ce beau petit bouton bleuté, là, à gauche ? **


	2. Sauvé?

**Auteur : **Corail  
**Genre **: Angst, Gluc'fic  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de DNAngel ne m'appartiennent pas. Et c'est vraiment dommage. Mais bon, d'un autre côté j'adore ce qu'en fait l'auteur pour l'instant alors je me console Et puis ça n'empèche pas de les emprunter….  
**Avertissement habituel :** Diabétiques et suicidaires s'abstenir (diabétiques suicidaires : wellcome !)  
**Avertissement spécial AliaZanetsu : **Fée Carmine risque d'être très déçue…  
**Remerciements :** A ma sœur Alia qui a trouvé le titre de cette fic ! Et à tous ceux qui ont déjà pris la peine de reviewer ! Je vous fais mes plus humbles excuses pour l'incommensurable retard qu'à pris la parution de cette fic… Svp, ne m'abandonnez pas ! éè

**  
Chapitre2 : Sauvé ?**

Le jeune homme blond ouvrit lentement les yeux, ses sens lui revenant les uns après les autres. Pendant un instant de panique il s'aperçut qu'il n'arrivait pas à déglutir correctement, engourdi des pieds à la tête. Il se contraignit à se calmer et entreprit d'évaluer la situation : murs blancs, plafonds blancs et… perfusion. Il était bien à l'hôpital. Il pouvait d'ailleurs sentir l'odeur caractéristique des lieux, mélange d'antiseptique et de nettoyant. _Il doit détester ça._ Il s'étonna paresseusement de ne pas sentir de réaction de la part de son double. Ce dernier avait une sainte horreur des hôpitaux, il était bien placé pour le savoir… _En tout cas j'ai réussi : nous sommes sauvés. Que dis-tu de cela, commandant Hiwatari ?  
_Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir la question : un homme à l'air sérieux, apparemment un médecin vu l'insigne de sa blouse blanche, venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Ce dernier hocha la tête avec un sourire conventionnel qui s'effaça aussitôt.  
-Bien, vous voilà réveillé, Monsieur?…  
_Oh, #/& !_ Cela ne l'avait pas frappé au premier abord. Pourtant il aurait dû s'en rendre compte ! Ce n'était pas le corps de Satoshi qui gisait dans ce lit mais « son » corps. Et ce dernier n'avait aucune existence officielle… Se méprenant sur son air perdu, le médecin poursuivit d'une voix adoucie  
-Rassurez-vous, vous nous avez appelé à temps. Vous êtes à présent hors de danger. Ce que nous aimerions savoir, c'est qui vous êtes, ce que vous faisiez chez le commandant Hiwatari, et surtout ce qui vous a conduit à ce geste.  
_Qui je suis_ ? Ça c'était la blague de l'année. _Cher Monsieur, je suis une entité parasitaire immortelle véhiculée par le sang des Hikari. Quand aux raisons de « mon » geste il n'y en a aucune, personnellement je n'ai absolument aucune raison de me suicider ! C'est mon hôte, vous comprenez, 15 ans, il est si instable émotionnellement… L'adolescence, la peur de l'avenir, la hantise de m'abandonner son corps… Mais ne vous en faites surtout pas : je l'empêcherai de réitérer ! D'ailleurs vous allez certainement en discuter avec lui très prochainement, je pense qu'il reprendra le contrôle de « notre » corps dès que ces foutus médocs auront cessé d'agir…._ Hilarant. Avec un discours pareil, c'était l'aller simple pour l'hôpital psychiatrique. Déjà qu'avec ce qui l'avait amené ici c'était ce qu'il risquait ! Bref, inventer quelque chose de correct. Rapidement. Facile à dire quand votre cerveau semble tourner au ralenti… Et le médecin avait l'air de plus en plus mécontent de son mutisme…

La porte s'ouvrit plutôt brutalement, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Le nouveau venu ne prit même pas la peine de saluer le médecin, ses yeux s'écarquillant une fraction de seconde avant de s'étrécir dangereusement lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur le visage du blond.  
-Toi !…  
Le blessé déglutit, mal à l'aise. Un des rares points d'accord avec son hôte : une franche méfiance envers l'homme qui le contemplait d'un visage dur. Ce dernier se tourna vers le médecin, lui tendant la main que le praticien serra avec hésitation.  
-Excusez-moi, je me présente : Commissaire Hiwatari, on m'a informé que mon fils était à l'hôpital… -Il eut un regard en coin vers le lit- Mais visiblement on s'est trompé.  
-Mais… vous connaissez cet individu ?  
Le commissaire eut un sourire professionnel et jeta un regard d'avertissement au blond ;  
-Oui, il s'agit d'un cousin de Satoshi. Il est venu passer quelques jours chez lui.  
-Ah.  
Le médecin avait l'air plutôt sceptique.  
-Il s'est présenté au standard téléphonique comme étant votre fils, mais il ne correspondait pas au dossier que nous avons sur lui, alors…  
Le commissaire soupira et baissa le ton.  
-Cela ne m'étonne pas. Jamais mon fils n'aurait fait une chose pareille vous savez. Son cousin est légèrement… « instable »… je suis sûr que vous me comprenez.  
-Oh, euh… -Le médecin lança un coup d'oeil gêné vers le jeune homme allongé dont le visage s'était fermé. Ce commissaire n'avait aucun tact.- Oui, je comprends tout à fait. Il va bien à présent.  
-C'est ce qu'on m'a dit à l'accueil. Quand pourra t'il sortir d'ici ?  
-Et bien, le temps qu'il récupère… d'ici une heure ou deux je dirais. Mais il vaudrait mieux qu'il parle de son geste à quelqu'un, j'ai déjà prévenu le service compétent…  
-Mhmm, je ne pense pas que cela soit la peine. –Devant l'air choqué du médecin, le commissaire se corrigea.- Nous n'aurions pas dû le laisser seul, cela ne se reproduira plus. Mais c'est vrai que si ça peut lui faire du bien…  
Il se tourna vers le blond, sourire aux lèvres amis une lueur dangereuse dans le regard.  
-Est-ce que tu veux parler à quelqu'un Kaoru ? Il y a ici des gens qui voudraient t'aider…  
Krad manqua de s'étouffer devant le prénom choisi mais parvint à répondre calmement.  
-Non, merci. Ça va mieux maintenant. J'ai surtout envie de rentrer à la maison. –Il sourit.- De retrouver ma famille.  
Le commissaire lui rendit son sourire (à hypocrite, hypocrite et demi) et se tourna à nouveau vers le médecin.  
-Je vais rester auprès de lui, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
-Bon, tant mieux, mais si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit…  
-J'appellerai.  
Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main et le médecin s'éclipsa, sans paraître se rendre compte de ta tension qui régnait entre les deux personnes restantes. Le commissaire attendit que ses pas décroissent dans le couloir avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le blond.  
-J'attends.  
-Ouiii ?  
-Ne fais pas l'imbécile ; Et laisse sortir Satoshi, il me doit des explications.  
Krad leva les yeux au plafond.  
-Merci de s'inquiéter, ça fait chaud au cœur.  
-Tu vas bien.  
-Moi, oui.  
Krad ferma les yeux quelques secondes… et les rouvrit, l'air légèrement ennuyé.  
-Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir sortir. Cela dit, je le comprends, on peut entrer à tout moment.

Au fond de lui, Krad ressentit un certain malaise. Contrairement à ce qu'il laissait entendre, il n'avait pas réussi à contacter Satoshi. _En fait, je ne l'ai pas entendu une seule fois, depuis mon réveil._ Ce n'était pas normal. Il déglutit, une boule se formant au fond de sa gorge sans qu'il en comprenne véritablement la raison. Mais bon, c'était peut être une question de concentration : dès que ce clown lui ficherait la paix...

Le commissaire poussa un soupir irrité, totalement inconscient des questionnements de son vis-à-vis. Il consulta sa montre et pinça les lèvres.  
-Bien. Puisque Satoshi ne veut pas me faire la grâce de me parler, tu lui diras que nous reprendrons cette discussion dans 4 jours. Je dois assister à un séminaire très important, mon avion part dans 3h, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de m'occuper de ses caprices.  
Il sembla jauger le jeune homme abasourdi.  
-Tu te sens capable de marcher ?  
-Euh…  
Krad se redressa. A part quelques vertiges, ça devrait aller...  
-Oui, je peux.  
Le commissaire eut un sourire bref.  
-Bien.  
Il sonna, faisant apparaître une infirmière.  
-Nous allons partir. Mon neveu se sent mieux, pourriez vous nous apporter ses vêtements ?  
Sentant les yeux surpris et vaguement inquiets de la jeune femme se poser sur lui, Krad lui adressa un sourire doux.  
-S'il vous plaît.  
Rosissante, l'infirmière revint quelques instants plus tard avec les affaires demandées.  
-Remettez-vous bien.  
-Merci. Cela va déjà mieux, souffla Krad, son sourire s'accentuant.  
Lorsqu'elle fut enfin partie, inconsciente de la moue énervée du commissaire qui regardait sa montre toutes les trente secondes, Krad s'habilla tranquillement. Il vacilla quelque peu quand il mit pied à terre et après quelques pas hésitants le commissaire lui prit le coude, le soutenant.  
-Tâche d'avoir l'air plus réveillé. Je n'ai pas plus de temps à perdre ici.  
Il ne desserra sa poigne de fer que pour remplir les papiers de sortie à l'accueil. Malgré l'énervement que lui causait l'insensibilité de l'homme, Krad se vit contraint de s'appuyer sur lui : il tenait à peine debout. Les premières minutes du trajet en voiture passèrent en silence, Krad fixait sans le voir le paysage qui défilait derrière les vitres. Il se sentait engourdi, sans avoir envie pour autant de se laisser aller au sommeil…  
-Que s'est-il passé ?  
Il sursauta presque à la question du commissaire. Celui ci fixait la route, le visage dépourvu d'émotions. Krad soupira, évaluant ce qu'il devait lui livrer.  
-Il a… craqué. La remise du diplôme l'a déprimé.  
Le commissaire leva un sourcil.  
-C'est tout ?  
-Autant que je sache.  
L'adulte eut un soupir de mécontentement.  
-C'est ridicule. Sa carrière n'en sera que meilleure sans cette mascarade. De toute façon il n'a jamais pu prouver que Dark fréquentait quelqu'un de ce lycée.  
Krad ne put s'empêcher de répliquer.  
-Vous auriez tout de même pu venir.  
La voiture fit une embardée rapidement maîtrisée alors que le commissaire répliquait d'une voix furieuse.  
-Il avait déjà ce diplôme ! J'ai vraiment plus important à faire ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il se révèlerait si irresponsable !  
Avait il rêvé ? Il lui sembla que la voix de l'adulte tremblait légèrement. Mais peut être était-ce dû à la colère. La voiture se gara devant l'immeuble et le commissaire escorta Krad jusqu'à l'appartement. Le blond le surprit à examiner la pièce d'un œil aiguisé, son regard s'attardant sur le bureau dont il souleva l'écritoire. Krad rit en sourdine avant de préciser.  
-Il n'avait rien écrit.  
Le brun lui jeta un regard incisif, vexé. Toujours aussi amusé, Krad le vit entamer une fouille méthodique de la chambre attenante : armoire (aux vêtements impeccablement repassés et pliés), lit (tiré au carré), commode…  
-Vous avez un mandat ?  
-Un tuteur légal n'en a pas besoin.  
La réponse était sortie comme par réflexe, d'une voix monocorde. Le commissaire parut s'en rendre compte et releva la tête pour le fusiller du regard.  
-Si Satoshi a quelque chose contre cela, j'apprécierais qu'il se montre !

Krad résista sans peine aux yeux insistants posés sur lui. Contrairement à ce que pensait le commissaire, il ne pouvait pas laisser la place à Satoshi, pas tant qu'il ne le sentirait pas éveillé à l'intérieur de son être. Après quelques secondes d'un duel muet, le commissaire reprit sa fouille méthodique. Et vaine : Satoshi ne possédait rien d'inutile, tout était toujours à sa place… Le commissaire referma le dernier tiroir et fixa le diplôme abandonné sans le voir. Krad surprit un mélange d'émotions indéfinissables quand l'homme effleura le rouleau, rapidement remplacé par le masque froid habituel. Le commissaire se détourna sans un mot, poursuivant ses investigations dans la salle de bain attenante. La recherche fut rapide : à part quelques paquets vides autour de la corbeille, il ne subsistait aucune trace des évènements. Krad nota sans étonnement qua les pompiers n'avaient pas pris la peine de ranger après avoir inventorié le contenu probable de l'estomac de la victime. _Pff, vous qui comptiez laisser un intérieur propre, commandant... Ces gens sont désespérants vous ne trouvez pas ? A croire qu'ils voulaient vous faire louper votre suicide !_ Malgré l'ironie de ses pensées, Satoshi ne se manifesta pas et le blond reporta son attention sur le commandant qui contemplait les médicaments.  
-Il a tout pris le jour même ?  
Ah tiens. Il prenait en compte sa présence maintenant.  
-A part deux cachets de celui-ci –il désigna la boîte- oui.  
Le commandant sortit un carnet de sa poche et nota scrupuleusement les dosages tout en étudiant les paquets éparpillés. Il les remit dans la corbeille en les recomptant.  
-Je précise qu'Hikari avait tout rangé, se sentit obligé d'ajouter Krad.  
-Je sais.

Le commissaire se releva et ouvrit la boite à pharmacie qu'il vida des 2/3 de son contenu dans une poche étanche étonnamment grande. _Il a toujours sur lui de quoi relever des preuves ? _songea vaguement Krad avant de porter la main à la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il jura mentalement en en sortant deux poches similaires quoique plus petites. Il eut un rire nerveux.  
-Vous vous ressemblez vraiment.  
Le commissaire ferma la porte de la pharmacie et lui jeta un coup d'œil sceptique avant d'aviser les pochettes et de hausser les épaules. Après un dernier coup d'œil circulaire il sortit de la pièce et consulta sa montre, soupirant.  
-Je dois y aller.  
C'était dit du ton de l'évidence. Le commissaire jeta un dernier regard sur l'appartement avant de fixer Krad. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de remarquer sa nervosité. Quelques longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant que l'homme ne se détourne avec un soupir agacé.  
-Dis bien à Satoshi que nous aurons une petite discussion dès mon retour.  
Krad ne prit pas la peine de répondre. En entendant les pas de commissaire décroître dans l'escalier, il se rendit compte qu'il retenait sa respiration. Il vérifia que la serrure électronique de la porte était bien verrouillée et partit s'allonger sur le lit.

_A nous deux mon petit Satoshi._

**A suivre…**

****

RaR: Bon, il paraît que c'est interdit… Mais bon, je ne vois pas qui va venir nous embêter pour ça, alors je me lance ! Toutes vos rev m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir, celles d'entre vous qui publient savent combien ça fait chaud au cœur d'en lire chaque petit mot… Merci beaucoup à :

**Atalanta de Tebas :** Coucou ! Tu vois, j'ai exaucé ton souhait, enfin, presque! Oki, c'était prévu dès le départ, mais j'espère que ça t'a rassurée ! Bises et bon courage pour tes fics !

**Alia Zanetsu :** Que veux, tu, on est latéralisé ou on ne l'est pas… Je sais que tu as lu la suite, mais ça ne te dispense pas d'y rev de nouveau ! (diiiscret appel du pied ;))

**Azalee :** Rhaaa, j'adore les grandes reviews… Même si ce sont des rev de menaces… Cela dit, n'oublions pas qu'un auteur mort n'écrit pas ! En tout cas, je pense que ce chapitre t'aura légèrement rassurée. Sinon, merci pour le compliment, pour les « Satoshi-sama », ils n'apparaissent pas dans le manga papier et c'est le seul que j'ai pour le moment… bah, tant pis, c'est comme ça que je les vois !

**Smirnoff :** Héhé, ça m'a fait plaisir de lire ta rev (si tu veux reviewer à mes autres fics, ne te gene surtout pas!). Je vois que tu sais apprécier les débuts « angst »… et en plus ton bon sens ne t'a pas trompée : la suite veut en effet dire que le perso n'est pas mort ! (quoique, il y a des sadiques pour t'éditer un petit chapitre d'enterrement…)

**MisticElfe :** (se masse le crâne) : Tu sais que si j'ai un traumatisme crânien à cause de coups de poêle intempestifs je risque d'oublier la suite de cette fic ! Déjà que j'ai mis 8 mois à éditer !… Contente en tout cas que ça te plaise, tu risques par contre d'être surprise quand au couple que j'envisage, enfin tu verras ! (mais je viens de m'acheter un casque : inutile de taper ! Au fait, « pocher »ça vientde quel patois ?))

**Mich' Loinvoyant :** Coucou ! Merci pour ta rev, surtout si tu as disparu du web ! (Pkoi d'ailleurs ? Tu te consacres intégralement à tes études ou autre ?) Comme tu le vois, la suite a fini par arriver ! J'espère que ce sera pareil pour « apprentissage » ; j'adore cette fic !

**cocbys :** Hum, je culpabilise un peu en relisant ta review, mais j'ai eu vraiment des mois pourris après avoir publié ce premier chapitre, ce qui fait que contrairement à ce que j'espérais au départ, voici la suite seulement maintenant… J'espère que tu continueras à lire quand même ! Petits yeux suppliants

**tania :** Je savais que quelqu'un serait d'accord avec moi ! Merci pour ta rev et à bientôt !

**Koneko44:** Tout arrive... Arrêtes donc de fouiller l'armoire…

**Lasgalenya Greenleaves :** Coucou ! J'espère que la fic continue à te plaire, merci pour ta rev et peut être à bientôt ! (Tu avais promis de pas râler pour le temps écoulé, hein, tu te souviens ! éè)

**Leen :** Et non, j'ai pas osé… Enfin, pas vraiment, tu verras !… OvvO

**amberle :** Crises cardiaques ? Kyaaa, ce serait trop classe… Hum, sauf que je ne le saurais pas… Bon, hum, bref, voili la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**Obscura :** Au ciel avec Hiwatari, est ce que ce serait si grave ? (Soupir...Redescend sur terre): Merci d'avoir dit que c'était bien écrit, bon la suite s'est « un peu » faite attendre mais j'espère que tu es encore là…

**Djehra :** Hello ! Héhé, tu sais que c'est ta rev qui m'a décidé à publier la suite maintenant ? Elle m'a rappelé que je n'étais pas la seule concernée, alors merci ! Zoubi à toi aussi.

Allez, en espérant ne plus mettre aussi longtemps pour publier la suite, bises à tous !


End file.
